


I think there's a fault in my code

by ElephantOfAfrica



Series: Total Recall AU [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Actual plot, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy used to be an underground fighter, Recovery, Total Recall AU, listen I'm sorry because I'm gonna put graves through the ringer, torture is brain highjacking, total recall AU that no one asked for and no one wanted, why do we hurt the ones we love and by that I mean why do I hurt graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElephantOfAfrica/pseuds/ElephantOfAfrica
Summary: Main story for the prologue I wrote previously. You don't have to read it but I would appreciate it.Percival Graves wakes up to a reality that clashes with everything in his head. He tries to reconcile the truth with what he remembers.Can he recover and convince the rebellion leader that he can still help?And where is Newt?---Please be patient with me, I'm struggling with the size of this fic.Look out for guest stars in the coming chapters.





	I think there's a fault in my code

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe no one asked for or wanted the Recall AU but THREE whole real people asked for a sequel!! And that's enough for me. Once an AU slut always an AU slut.  
> I have an actual outline for this fic you guys! This is unprecedented for me, I never finish things and yet here I am. Send me determination vibes okay?!  
> Joking aside, I never imagined anyone would actually read what I wrote let alone like it, and I'm incredibly grateful. Thank you to everyone who liked and/or commented <3 <3 
> 
> Always remember that criticism and yelling is always welcome!  
> Come yell at me on tumblr.  
> Forgive or point out spelling mistakes!

\- - -

_Percival gasps awake._

 

It was dark and his ears were ringing terribly. He kept blinking his eyes to send away the darkness but it wasn't working. He knows he's panting and heaving in harsh breaths after another because it was the only sound he could hear above the ringing. He could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips.

Percival coughed the moment he tried to use his voice, his throat felt like he had never used it before, it burned badly, he tried to bring a hand up to his neck but he realized something was tugging at it and his heart almost stopped from the panic, it felt odd, and he brought his other hand over only to feel the start of a thin tube going into his arm, stuck to the inside of his elbow.

His hands started to shake and he blinked his eyes uselessly again in hopes of finally seeing anything, he shakily followed the tube out and found it attached to a bag hanging next to his head. He tried to sit up to grab it then he felt another tug at his skin, this time lower. He gasped, fear clogging his lungs, his hand moved to his lower abdomen, under his shirt he found a bandage which was covering what felt to be another tube going into him.

Percival let out a mangled sound of fear, what was happening to him?

Through the ringing in his ears he started to hear banging and then shouting.

His breath was coming in fast and short, his hands shook, and he felt his head spinning. His fear attempt to stand but his legs did not carry him and he crashed to the floor immediately.

His tubes were pulling on him painfully and his throat let out another garbled noise of pain which he couldn't hear over the banging he heard in his ears.

Percival tried to gasp, catch his breath, get anything into his lungs, but the world was turning and his body was failing him.

He had no energy to fight the darkness.

\- - -

Percival wakes a number of times although he won't remember any of them. He woke when pinpricks of light penetrated the overwhelming darkness and loud voices made the blood rushing in his ears more painful.

He woke when his tubes were tugged painfully.

He woke when he felt like his insides were floating and for a moment there was no pain and he had one clear though, relief, I must be dead now.

And for a long time his mind floated in grey nothing, for so long that he forgot what pain felt like until it slammed into him again striking him from several points in his body and Percival remembered he had a body, he felt despair set in, he thought he was done, he thought this kind of suffering was over.

His ears were attacked first and he heard a loud drumming that echoed around his skull.

He heaved a labored breath in, choked halfway through and started coughing feeling the sting in his lungs with every heave.

Every shallow breath brought with it a new awareness of his own body, his shaking fingers, his roiling stomach, and finally when he attempted to open his eyes the lids were the heaviest weight Percival had ever had to endure.

Everything looked fuzzy, he couldn't make out any solid shapes, at least the lights were somewhat dim, they still hurt, but Percival had a feeling they could hurt even worse.

He was hearing voices again, they were all melding together, and they keep moving closer then farther, it made the pounding in his head worse.

The pain mixed with the confusion made Percival wish he could retreat back to the grey nothing, he didn't even remember what came before the pain.

\- - -

When Percival’s hearing had settled somewhat he began to decipher the sounds that came and went. People, more specifically medical people, from all the jargon they threw at each other that Percival didn't understand, but among all the detached murmurings Percival sometimes made out a familiar voice. The first time he heard it he gasp-choked and almost cried, if his eyes could still do that- they seemed of little use at this point- his noises must have been loud enough for those around hint of notice and suddenly there was a flurry of sound and the familiar voice was drowned out by more medical jargon and Percival wailed inside his head for it to come back.

Don't go please. Please. Please help me.

A long time passed in more of a haze before Percival heard the familiar voice again, a heavy voice, soothing and gentle and Percival could latch onto it to drown out the other harsh sounds that are always around him.

He can make out a few words here and there and he can pick up on his name said frequently. This voice, this woman, was familiar and Percival begged his mind to remember who.

So Percival floated between nothing, pain, and sometimes, only sometimes, a woman's voice.

\- - -

Seraphina.

The memory clicked in his mind one day, gently and without warning.

His eyes still gave him nothing more than shadows and shapes melting together and he stopped bothering to open them- the light only hurt. But her voice was there as he woke and her name came to him easily, and joy rushed through him so fast he lost his breath and he heard her pause speaking, almost as if she too had lost her breath, then she was calling his name softly. He swallowed as much as his ruined throat allowed and tried to say her name back, make her know he was still here, make her understand that he wasn't gone.

His voice sounded atrocious to his own ears, scratched, rough, and heavy like he'd garbled shards of glass. It felt like it too.

"S-Se-raphh-i-inuhh," his breath wouldn't carry the name easily, but Percival took it, it was good, it would have to do.

Suddenly, after her deadly silence, her voice came again, this time a notch above calm, saying his name with a smile in her voice, he could tell.

He tried to say her name again but he broke off coughing and he felt her hand on his shoulder, the first gentle contact he'd felt in so long.

"Calm, calm down Percival," she said softly, "Oh God, I can't believe you're awake- we thought- we were going to, well, I'm glad you're back."

Percival didn't really follow what she was saying but her tone was calm and so he felt no need to try and speak again.

Right after he was surrounded by medical people again, but they tried to speak to him this time, instead of about him, and he tried to respond as much as he could, when he couldn't handle words he made noises in his mouth, staying careful with his throat.

Seraphina stayed through it and talked to him a bit then she left him with another name that brought a fuzzy memory to the surface.

Goldstein.

\- - -


End file.
